villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daughter of Evil
"The Daughter of Evil" (悪ノ娘, Aku no Musume), also known as "The Daughter of Lucifer", is a song produced by mothy (formerly known as Akuno-P) and performed by VOCALOID Rin Kagamine. It is the first song in the "Story of Evil" series (later expanded into the multimedia franchise The Evillious Chronicles) and the third song in the "Seven Deadly Sins" series. It tells the story of the tyrannical rule and fall of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, an evil princess ruling over her country of Lucifenia. Lyrics |-|Japanese= hizamazukinasai! Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin suru wa Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama Kenran gouka na choudohin Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai Aiba no namae wa Josefiinu Subete ga subete kanojo no mono Okane ga tarinaku natta nara Gumindomo kara shibori tore Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa Shukusei shite shimae hizamazukinasai! Aku no hana karen ni saku Azayaka na irodori de Mawari no aware na zassou wa Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa Umi no mukou no aoi hito Dakedo mo kare ha ringoku no Midori no onna ni hitomebore Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama Aru hi daijin o yobidashite Shizuka na koe de iimashita "Midori no kuni o horoboshinasai" Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware Ikuta no inochi ga kiete yuku Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa Oujo ni wa todokanai oyatsu no jikan da wa! Aku no hana karen ni saku Kuruoshii irodori de Totemo utsukushii hana na no ni Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai Aku no oujo o taosubeku Tsui ni hitobito wa tachiagaru Ugou no karera o hikiiru wa Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari Kuni zentai o tsutsumikonda Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete Kashintachi mo nigedashita Kawaiku karen na oujo-sama Tsui ni toraerareta bureimono! Aku no hana karen ni saku Kanashige na irodori de Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzurete'ku Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shite'ta Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama Shokei no jikan wa gogo sanji Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa Hitori rouya de nani o omou Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu Kanojo wa kou itta oyatsu no jikan da wa Aku no hana karen ni chiru Azayaka na irodori de Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru Aa kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume |-|English= kneel to me! Long, long, time ago in some place was The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity, And there reign in apex was The princess of age fourteen Gorgeous luxurious furniture. The servant who had quite a similar face. Name of beloved horse was Josephine. Everything was all hers. If the money lacks, Squeeze out from the foolish raff. As for the people who oppose to me, Clean up. kneel tome! Evil flowers steadily bloom With vivid coloration. As for pitiful weeds around, Ah, become nutrients and now decay off. The tyrant princess's love was a Man of blue on the other side of the sea. However, as for him the neighboring country's Woman of green was love at first sight. The princess, mad with envy, One day calls up her minister And said it in a quiet voice, "Ruin the country of green." Numerous houses burned down. Numerous lives were going out. The grief of the suffering people, Does not reach the princess. it's snack time! Evil flowers steadily bloom In maniacal coloration. Although it is a very beautiful flower, Ah, there's too many thorns it can't be touched. In order to defeat the evil princess The people finally stand up. Leading the crowd no more than a bevy of birds was a Lady swordsman of red armor. The anger that had piled and piled, Now wrapped the entire country. Worn from long war, The soldiers were not an enemy at all. Finally the court was surround and Servants too, ran away. The lovely, dainty princess, Finally was caught disrespectful a man! Evil flowers steadily bloom In doleful coloration. The paradise made for her Ah, collapseing brittle and fleetingly. Long, long time ago in some place was The kingdom of treacherous inhumanity. And there reign in apex had been The princess of age fourteen Time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon, The time when the bell of the church sounds. The person who was called the princess, What thought does she have alone in prison Finally, the time arrives The bell which announces the end rings. Not giving any eyes to the populace, She said this: it's snack time! Evil flowers steadily bloom In vivid coloration. The people of latter-day talk of her as such, Ah, she was truly the daughter of evil. Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''Evils Theater'' **''Prelude to Forest'' **''Evils Kingdom'' **''The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection'' **''Seven Crimes and Punishments'' **''初音ミク Project mirai こんぷり～と (Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete)'' *The song was performed by Rin at the concerts MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011, MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2011, and MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2012. *The song was featured as one of the tracks in the rhythm video games Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mira and Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2. *The "Story of Evil" series was adapted into several stage plays; The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~, God of Evil, and The Daughter of Evil ~One for two~, with "The Daughter of Evil" being performed in every version. **''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' version was featured on the soundtrack album The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack, performed by Riliane's actress Asami Shimoda. *"Story of Evil" was also adapted into a 2017 stage musical entitled The Daughter of Evil Musical, with "The Daughter of Evil" being the titular motif song of the show, performed by Riliane's actress Reina Tanaka. *"Story of Evil" was adapted into a manga series, with the song being alluded to in the story and titles of the series. Gallery Images TheDaughterOfEvil.jpg Videos Daughter of Evil with English Sub - 悪ノ娘 - Kagamine Rin - sm5462003 - HQ RIN & LEN Kagamine - Daughter of evil & Servant of evil - Sub Español - Live party Sapporo 2011|Live 2011 【下田麻美】 悪ノ娘 【Shimoda Asami】 Aku no musume|''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' ミュージカル【悪ノ娘】 The Daughter of Evil Musical 2017 with english subs|''The Daughter of Evil Musical'' See Also Story of Evil *The Servant of Evil *Regret Message *Twiright Prank *Blink Seven Deadly Sins *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *Evil Food Eater Conchita *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep *The Tailor of Enbizaka *Judgment of Corruption *The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Independent Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Solos Category:Internet Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:VOCALOID